Hunted
by Alti'uin
Summary: What if Lolth had been in love? Who would she ever consider worthy of her, if not another God? But what if he hadn't loved her? And what does any of this have to do with Drizzt Do'Urden? On Hold - read profile for details.
1. Prologue

Well here is the third redo of this story. It was a pain but I am now thoroughly satisfied with what I've got so far (for now anyway; I know myself well enough). For those of you reading this, I would definitely recommend having read the actual series already or else some of this may not make sense, and because there are spoilers; there is also going to be more likely than not an OC Drizzt. On with the remake of my very first story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt Do'Urden, though I wish I did!

Prologue

**Lolth**

A strange sight was occurring in the Realm of the gods. The Spider Queen had brought a pale human with dark hair into an immortal place. Somewhere no mortal should be. The human was known as Libran. He was currently chained to a bed, the frame work that of a spider. The human glared at her with all his might, having no energy to do otherwise (he exhausted himself earlier by trying to get out of his chains).

Lolth smiled in amusement at his actions. It had taken a while, but she had finally located him, again. He had been living a peaceful life as a guard. Libran had been just about to wed, before she had taken him away. The mortal was handsome for an inferior being, but sadly, not what she preferred. He was not dark of skin or slender in body, nor did he have the pointed ears of her worshipers. Still, she was not about to let him pledge himself to another.

She slowly walked towards him.

"You're not quite there yet," She whispered as she slid next to him on the bed, wanting to ravish him there and then, but his looks held her back. Even if he was Libran, he was still a human and a human was not good enough for her. Libran edged as far way as his restrictions would allow. Lolth ignored this and continued, "But you will be in a form that will suit you quite nicely and then you will be ready." Libran just continued to glare at her as he replied. "Careful Lolth, if I'm not watched carefully I just might kill myself and resurrect somewhere else."

Lolth smiled mischievously, "Silly love, that is exactly what I want." She glanced towards his left hand, drawing his gaze towards it. There, right by him, was a white spider with a black hourglass shaped spot on it's back. He sucked in a breath. A white shadow(1): a very poisonous spider that, with one bite, led to a very painful end. Moving away from it would put him closer to Lolth. He picked the lesser of two evils and stayed by the spider.

Libran could only watch as it slowly crawled onto his open hand. He made to shake it off, but Lolth quickly held his arm down; her immortal strength much greater than his.

Libran narrowed his lavender eyes suspiciously on Lolth, "If you just wanted me to die again, then why all the trouble of capturing me alive?"

"I just told you, you are not in a form that pleases me yet. You have died countless times and have already been born as most of the races, there is just one left that you haven't been in yet. I need to go through a... certain method, in order to make sure you are born as such."

**Libran**

Libran didn't even have to ask to know which race she wanted. In reality there were four races he had yet to be reborn as, but one of them, his original form, he would never be, thanks to his tormentor.

He was about to comment on the fact that he would never let himself be caught once he was a drow and would rather do suicide if she did, but was interrupted by a pain that shot from his left hand and went racing through his blood stream. Once the poison reached his heart the pain was spread so far throughout his body that he soon collapsed into unconsciousness, that deepened into eternal sleep; only it wouldn't be eternal, not for him.

Lolth had made sure of that.

He didn't know when it had happened, too many lives were lived between then and now, but he knew it was her fault. How he had not seen it coming he didn't know but he would get himself out of this curse, before Lolth made her final move. Imprisoning him – forever – as her mate.

Libran was soon floating in darkness, waiting to be born into his next vessel.

**Lolth**

Lolth sighed almost lovingly at Libran's relaxed face. She caressed his pale cheek, before it slowly dissolved away. Lolth was left to look longingly after his vanishing body.

"Soon, my love, you will be mine forever." She whispered into the darkness. Feeling a tickle by her hand she looked down at the spider nuzzling her fingers. She picked up the white shadow, kissing it in thanks, before letting it scuttled away, it's job having been completed.

She looked back to the sheets that held Libran's fading body heat. She lay back down, quickly soaking it up before it was completely gone. She wanted him so much.

She _craved _him.

It had taken quite the amount of restraint to not ravish his body. The thought of her lovely Libran a _rivvil_(2) was what kept her back.

He would be her's no matter what she had to do. She was after all the Goddess of Chaos. And what better match for Chaos then the God of Balance? With these wonderful thoughts she soon relaxed into the bed, the last of her love's heat having been absorbed already.

**Libran**

Libran sighed as he floated in darkness looking down at his true form, only visible in spirit. He gazed at his translucent slender body and reached up to feel his pointed ears. He saw in the corner of his eye his silver hair ('Or was it black?' He thought), he has switched to so many forms he could not recall anymore what he looked like exactly, but he knew that originally he was an elf. Or to be more precise, a God of the elves.

'How did such a mess as this happen?' He thought.

He had once been with Lolth romantically before realizing that she could never understand love the way he viewed it. She didn't let go easily, but he left her soon after.

How could he have known that another of such power could do this to him? Force his immortal self into a mortal shell? He glared into the darkness, he would get out of this one way or another. He knew that after every resurrection he would not remember his true self, but that was about to change.

After some experimenting with his past few bodies he started to learn that he could control some traits or disabilities and make them appear in himself. He wasn't completely powerless.

Libran felt a tugging that started to pull him backwards. He turned to look into the darkness behind him, where the pull was originating from. His new body was almost ready for him. If this was going to work, he would have to do so now.

Libran relaxed and started to focused. Before he was pulled fully out of the darkness, his eyes opened to reveal one blue and one red, before shutting closed again. The darkness was soon replaced with a blinding light, having shut his eyes already it did not blind him as much as it use to. He felt himself grow smaller and more solid.

As he grew smaller the darkness was soon back, but this was a different darkness. He could feel the warm liquid around him, but as always his presence soon faded away, until he was no longer Libran the God, but now just another mortal child. The baby's eyes opened once more, and as his true self was locked away, the red faded out of his left eye. He was now a baby drow, with two glowing blue eyes ready to be born.

Ignorant of the one who desired him.

**Lolth**

As soon as Libran entered the mortal world Lolth could no longer sense him. He was now a newborn mortal like all the other infants that have been given birth, recently. She wanted him right now, but he was only an infant. Lolth may be mentally twisted, but she was no pedophile. She would have to wait until he was at least 50 years of age. True it was still young in elven terms, but that was the most she could stand to wait. He would be easy to find, as all his other forms, he would have lavender eyes. A rare color in any race.

She would just wait 50 years, send her followers to look for him in her cities and that would be that. It wasn't like he could run very far in the Underdark. What would he do? Face the sun and all the other races that spurned and hated his kind? Lolth laughed at this thought, no this would not happen. Come twenty years, Libran would be hers for an eternity. The Spider Queen was almost purring.

A/N:

1: my version of a black widow that lives underground. Only the hourglass is located on the back instead of the stomach (or what ever that particular area of a spider is called)

2: drow for human.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these books or the original plot of Drizzt Do'Urden, but I LOVE the books.

Chapter 1

**Drizzt**

Drizzt jolted awake, clamping his mouth shut so as not to make any noise to alert his Wean Mother, Vierna; who was sleeping in just the other room. He had to bring a hand up to muffle any cries that might escape. His blue eyes were watering, the pain was so great. He waited until it faded to a more bearable level, only then did he slowly lower his hand, taking a deep calming breath.

He had the dream again. He sat still listening, making sure he didn't wake Vierna up. From past experience he knew it was _not _a good idea to wake her for something as trivial as a nightmare.

When silence was all that came to his ears, only then did he relax. The 16 year old had been going through this pattern for quite some time. It had been happening for the past few years now, he would wake up from great pain, only to silence himself so as not to wake anyone up. If he did, a whipping was in order.

Drizzt sighed. He never remembered the dreams, and in fear of punishment, he did not wish to ask anyone.

The young drow was now wide awake, and knew better than to get out of his bed. He lied back down and tried to get himself to relax so as to go back to sleep, but it was no use. He was nervous. He was now old enough to become a prince of the House Do'Urden. Tomorrow was the time of his ceremony and he did not wish to mess it up, but he was also excited. He would actually be able to look at people's faces, instead of their feet. He wondered if there were any nice people, like that Weapons Master he ran into once, or tolerable like Vierna, hopefully none were like Briza.

With these thoughts the young drow tossed and turned all night, full of excitement and anxiety.

* * *

When Vierna came to get him, he was already up and ready to go, with an appearance of alertness, though he certainly didn't feel it. He must have done a good job acting, for Vierna gave him one cursory glance then nodded her head in acceptance, before turning to leave; the malew following after her. As soon as he left his room, Drizzt's eyes automatically went to the floor. Staying on Vierna's feet so as not to separate from her and get punished for being lost. Drizzt notices that she was wearing a new pair of boots. The only thing that he can focus on and gain details from were feet, and a little bit of the leg. Even though Drizzt was in his mid teens, he had become quite good at gaining information from just the feet alone. Drizzt knew that he was Vierna's main priority, but not by her choice, so where did she go when she wasn't with him? She was with him almost daily, where did she even find the time? 'She must have been doing other things while I was sleeping.' He thought, for walking around the house was not enough to damage her old boots.

He grew curious at this and opened his mouth to ask, but instantly shut it with a click, before he could make that mistake. Vierna paused at the noise, glanced back, but continued on when he kept looking down. As soon as she turned away, Drizzt chanced looking up at his wean-mother. She was not like his other siblings, who either ignored him or wished to punish him, she was... different somehow. He quickly looked back down, before being caught by servants or other passing drow. He felt like she could be what he wanted (something every child wanted), but he just didn't know what it was or how to phrase it.

So how could he ask, if he didn't know how? Drizzt gave a mental sigh, mindful of making noises now that Vierna was paying attention.

Vierna's feet stopped in front of him. The dark elf quickly stopped as well, they must be at the throne room. He heard knocking, before the door was opened letting them in. Drizzt was led up to the throne where he knew his Matron sat. His eyes still downcast he could hear the ritual start. Vierna stood behind him, and started to remove his robe. He knew this would happen so he did not panic or fight, he just kept his arms limp so as not to hinder his sister.

As Vierna stepped back, he was now only in his pants. He could hear more of the ritual going on, he wasn't actually interested in what his Matron said, something about the honor of the house and how he was now becoming part of a great power, and in order to keep it strong he would have to do his part. Drizzt, still a teen, did not hear anything interesting in it and just made sure he played his part the way Vierna had taught him.

Matron Malice stopped speaking and bid him forward. He walked up the few steps that led to the throne, before he felt a finger lift his chin up. Startled, he looked at his Mother for the first time. She smiled at him before continuing the ritual.

Drizzt drowned out her voice as he studied her. She was pretty, but he didn't like the look in her eyes, they were too cold to him and her smile was just as frigid. He was feeling uncomfortable from being able to look at a face. He kept tensing for the whip that was surely going to come. His mother's smile seemed to almost promise it to him, in his eyes. He quickly looked back down, not wishing to see that look anymore. This greatly displeased his mother, for his chin was grabbed harshly, his head jerked back up. Drizzt eyes could now see a look of anger which in his silent opinion looked more natural on her face than that smile ever was.

Matron leaned into Drizzt's face before whispering, "Do not disobey my orders during this ritual or I will personally put needles into your pretty blue eyes."

Drizzt gulped, fully believing that she would do so with pleasure. He nodded his head and stood looking her right in the eye, barely blinking. His mother nodded her head in satisfaction, before finishing her last few sentences. Malice stood up and lead him to a giant metal spider that was on the wall to the left of her throne. Malice explained that this was a recent development by their Spider Queen. Every child that was to be initiated into a house would have to go through this ritual as well. Malice placed Drizzt before the spider. Malice told him to look it in the eyes and to not move until she told him to.

Remembering her threat Drizzt stood rigid, He took in details as he looked into the rubies that were its eyes. The spider was placed as if it were crawling towards the floor, it's body above him with its head level with his. He stared into the rubies and couldn't help but feel like the spider was looking right back.

**Lolth**

Unbeknownst to Drizzt he was being looked at. His features were being reflected into a mirror. Lolth was currently sitting in her throne (a live spider three times her size). Its back legs were on the floor while its front legs supported both of their weight on the wall. She sat on its back and used the head as support to her own back. She was studying this new youth that was to join her followers' ranks.

When she had gotten up from that bed the day Libran was bitten, she decided that she had to know which of the children was her mate. So she had called the matrons together and had made a metal spider for each house, blessing the eyes so that she could see into the mortal world with the oval mirror now in front of her. She was waiting for a child with lavender eyes, but so far none had come forth. This youth however was the first one with blue eyes to come before her. He was not the only one with strange eyes, but she couldn't help but pause to study him.

The spider she sat on clicked a little at the image, causing her to stroke it tenderly. She smiled at it, before glancing back up at the nervous child, "You find this one strange too? Maybe we should keep an eye on this one." More clicking was heard as an answer. Lolth laughed at the spider beneath her, "Yes I'm sure he would make quite the snack, but you know you cannot eat any drow unless they have displeased me." The spider almost seemed to wilt in dejection over the lost meal, but perked back up at its Master's next words, "I do not require you as of this time, why don't you go feast on some of my prisoners." As soon as Lolth stood up, the giant spider skittered off. Lolth laughed as she watched one of her children go, before turning back to the mirror, and nodded her head.

**Drizzt**

At the same time Lolth had nodded, the ruby eyes glowed for a brief period and then dulled. When this happened Drizzt tensed up even more, expecting something unpleasant to happen only to hear, "We have a new prince among us!" Drizzt smiled at this, he was led back to his mother's throne, to receive his new attire. It was at this time, that the doors opened to reveal the Weapons Master of the house, Zaknefain. Drizzt looked up in excitement, he would finally get to see the face of the drow who was kind to him on the one occurrence that they had met, but his excitement overwhelmed him and against his better judgment, he burst out talking.

* * *

'That could have gone better,' Drizzt thought, but he did avoid punishment for speaking out of turn, and he was now being trained under Zaknafein. He apparently had talent for weaponry and Zaknafein convinced his mother to change his profession from Wizardry. He smiled with glee looking around at the weapons that surrounded him. He was currently in the gym that was Zak's domain. He was told to test out the weapons and was left alone, he had never been left alone before unless he was in his room (which only held a bed so he couldn't do much in there).

Now he was given free reign over these weapons that surrounded him. There were so many. He didn't even know what half of them were. Drizzt instantly went to investigate them all, a look of glee stuck on his dark face.

* * *

After some time he decided he liked wielding two scimitars. The way the curved blades flowed about him as if they were a part of him, pleased the juvenile very much. However there was one thing that kept bugging him, he kept looking into the corner at the daggers. He put the scimitars into his belt and walked over to the daggers. He had a little bit of difficulty at first, the scimitars kept tripping him up, causing him to stumble. Once he figured out how to walk without them getting in the way, he made much better progress.

As Drizzt looked at the daggers, he noticed one that seemed to stand out from the rest. This one had a red blade with a black handle. A dark garnet placed in the pommel seemed to wink at him in the firelight as he gazed at it. His hand reached for it slowly almost as if he were in a trance.

**Zaknafein**

Zaknafein had been watching Drizzt during his investigation of the weapons, he had turned away to do some work while he listened to the laughter of his son, for he knew it was his son. There was no way such an innocent drow came from Rizzen. Drizzt was not aware of who his father was, but that was because Zaknafein wanted to keep it as such.

Malice had a suspicion, but was not sure, seeing as she had both of them that particular night, nine months before Drizzt's birth, wanting to insure her success at a pregnancy.

Zaknafein knew as soon as he had seen that innocent look in Drizzt's eyes, he was not like other drow. Drizzt was like him. Zaknafein smiled, he wasn't alone anymore. As he worked he could hear sounds of tripping and complaints. He smiled, 'It looks like Drizzt is discovering that you can't just "walk" when you have a blade at your hip.' He turned back to his work remembering when he was in Drizzt's shoes. After a while Zak no longer heard noises of any kind. Figuring Drizzt was done selecting, he entered the gym only to find the teen reaching for a particular red and black dagger that even he did not dare touch.

With a shout of alarm he sprinted towards Drizzt to prevent him from touching that dagger, but it was too late. For at his cry Drizzt turned towards him, the dagger in his hand already. Zaknafein slowed down waiting for the inevitable, his eyes full of sorrow, but, as he stopped completely, nothing was happening. Drizzt looked at him with alarm and curiosity (and a hint of nervousness that he might be punished) in his eyes.

Zaknafein stared in disbelief, "How are you able to touch that dagger?"

The young drow just stared, not understanding the question at all. Zaknafein advanced on him, "Why did you pick up this dagger? _How_ did you find this dagger!? I put this away so no one could touch it!" Drizzt had backed away the entire time Zak shouted at him, confusion and fear apparent on his young face, until he gradually got backed into a wall.

The teen, not wanting to be punished, glanced around frantically for an escape. With nowhere else to go, the youth faced the weapons master, unconsciously brandished the dagger at Zaknafein.

Zak paled at this, and quickly backed up, "Do not direct that at me! Drop it this instant!"

"Why?" Drizzt finally got out, "What have I done? I have done nothing wrong, I found this with your other weapons and that is all! You gave me free reign of this room! Why do I need to relinquish what I find just because you don't want me to have it?!" His voice growing in volume from his fear and lack of understanding.

Zak still panicking from the dagger facing him only replied with, "It is dangerous!"

Feeling this wasn't an adequate answer at all Drizzt cried out, "So is every other weapon in this room!" He wanted answers and he wasn't getting them. After some thought, he realized that he didn't care if he was punished or not for this. Drizzt looked at the dagger in his hands, before looking back up at his new mentor, with a determined look he deliberately pointed the blade at Zaknafein, "Why is this dangerous?"

Zaknafein seeing it come nearer said, "Stop! I will answer your questions, but please just stop and put it down before it is too late!" The teen, hearing that he will get answers, simply put it in his belt with his scimitars and folded his arms waiting.

Zaknafein instantly calmed down as soon as the dagger was no longer touching Drizzt's skin. The drow sighed before coming closer, making good on his word. Drizzt let him get closer, not expecting what happened next.

Quicker than Drizzt could react, Zak put a glove on his hand and snatched the dagger out of Drizzt's belt. The child was outraged at this, and tried to get the weapon back. Zak quickly hit him in the middle of the shoulder (1) and then repeated with the other arm. Drizzt was shocked to see both of his arms hang uselessly by his sides.

Drizzt glared at Zak, "What did you do?" The youth started to twist and kick at the other.

For Zak, it was a simple matter, of tripping the younger drow and the pinning his legs down.

Drizzt glared up at his mentor. He wanted answers!

Zaknafein, now feeling like the situation was under control, sighed with relief. He sat down on Drizzt's legs so that he could see the male's face.

He stared down at Drizzt's expression – wary of the blade in his hand as he did so, "I know you are not happy with me at this moment, but I needed to get this dagger out of your hands as soon as possible. This weapon is dangerous, for a reason. It has a history that is more myth than fact, but it is the best I can figure out seeing as it's last owner went mad from just touching it." Drizzt, having calmed down a little at the explanation, frowned at this.

Seeing this reaction Zaknafein continued, "Every single drow I have seen touch this, has gone mad and will either start killing everyone around them or kill themselves with it." Drizzt paled at this, so that was why his mentor wanted him to drop it.

Satisfied with Drizzt's reaction at his near brush with insanity, Zaknafein continued, "I have kept it locked way and have done research on it, the most I can figure is that it once belonged to the followers of a lost God. Its name is Furor, and it is one half of a pair. It's twin is a blue dagger with a white handle called Pacis, that does the opposite of this one. You are the first person that I've witnessed to not be affected by Furor."

Zaknafein gazed at Furor, "I myself do not know, nor wish to test, if I could withstand it. I have made it my mission to not let this fall into anyone's hands."

'And I failed with my own son.' He thought sadly. He turned to look at Drizzt before giving an apologetic smile, "I'm afraid you won't get the use of your arms back until a few hours at least. Until then let us see how well you can dodge." Zaknafein stood up, and pulled Drizzt up with him. He could see Drizzt gazing at the dagger as the youth straightened up, but as Zak watched a glazed look seemed to come over Drizzt's eyes before he started to lean towards the dagger.

Zak's eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of reach. Drizzt seemed to come to himself, before looking up at his mentor, "Let me have the dagger."

**Drizzt**

Drizzt watched Zak become shocked at his words not understanding why Drizzt would want it. Drizzt couldn't understand it either, but he _had _to have that dagger, "I am not effected by it. You, yourself, do not wish to touch it, I can better guard it for I will not go mad."

Zak looked at him with a 'do you think I'm stupid' look. Drizzt figured he wouldn't be able to convince him that easily, so he tried again from a different approach, "If I promise not to use it for anything, to never let anyone see it or touch it, will you let me have it?"

Zaknafein – mindful of Furor – crossed his arms, "And how exactly do you plan on guarding it from someone who is superior to you? If they knew about the dagger and how they can kill anyone with it by just having the person touch it, and pick it up in the aftermath, they would stop at nothing to obtain it. Furor is not well known, those who recognize it _will_ know of its ability. Think about it Drizzt. You will be in constant danger if you are its owner."

His mentor was probably saying that to deter him, but now he was more determined, "Well then, I guess you better train me to be the best." Zaknafein looked shock, but then burst out in laughter at this response. Zaknafein had to hand it to Drizzt, "You've got guts kids. Very well, I will give you a chance, you are correct in saying that it does not harm you, you must have been holding it for a least 5 minutes and nothing happened, I do not see why you can't have it, as long you up hold that promise, that no one is to see it, touch it, or learn of it. Are we clear?"

Drizzt, containing his joy at receiving Furor, nodded. Zaknafein nodded, "Good, then until you can prove you can protect it, I will hold on to it for you." And with that Zaknafein turned and went to lock Furor away.

Drizzt stood there, his jaw dropped, before mentally kicking himself. Of course Zak wouldn't just give it to him. He was a 16-year-old untrained child. Drizzt had to prove that he could handle the responsibility. Well he would show Zak that he would be the best, even better than his mentor, and he would start now.

With a fierce look, Drizzt walked after his mentor to begin his training, his scowled at his limp arms as he went. Maybe he could learn what Zaknafein had done to him while he was at it.

A/N:

To all of my previous readers, what do you think so far?

1: I'm not sure if that is the exact area, but I would definitely not recommend any of you trying it. You can seriously hurt someone if you do something like that without any training. How do I know this? I looked it up and someone had an answer posted up.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all in favor of wanting to own Drizzt Do'Urden raise your hands. 1..2..17..55..498...2,034...65,833... *Pauses and then glances off into the distance at even more hands* Sorry, everyone, I don't own him, so I can't give him to you.

Chapter 2

**Drizzt**

Drizzt stood before Matron Malice, now 20 years of age. Having trained for almost 5 years under Zaknafein (and effectively proving he was ready), with Furor sheathed in his left boot. Unlike Zaknefain, who had it in a hiding place, Drizzt decided to place it on his body.

Drizzt faced Malice with silent contempt. He no longer thought of her as his mother for she had never influenced his life in any positive way (she was the reason he had made his first kill). The youth had learned to not trust others so easily – especially females.

Malice had called him there as he was to be in the school Melee Magthere starting tomorrow. Zaknafein had proclaimed that he could make him a far better fighter if he stayed here under his tutelage, which no one doubted, but for reasons unknown to Drizzt he was to be sent to Melee Magthere along with Dinin.

**Lolth**

Unbeknownst to Drizzt, Lolth was currently in an... unpleasant state of mind (Goddesses do not panic). She had been searching through all of her cities, but none of the children in Menzoberanzen had lavender eyes. She went to search the other drow cities she had domain over.

Nothing.

Could Libran not be a drow? No! She had made sure of it. If Libran was killed by the symbolic animal, or in her case arachnid, of any God or Goddess then he would be born as that God's/Goddess' signature race. Could he be among the traitorous drow who lived on the surface? No, again not possible. There weren't any expecting for some time in those areas. So Libran must have done something to alter himself partially.

She frowned, "How dare he try to change the inevitable!" She had plenty of time before he turned 50. She was growing impatient, however; and wanted to see him desperately. He should be about 20 now. He was plenty old enough for her to 'visit' him. If she could just find him.

Lolth decided to up the date of her announcement to the Matrons of each city.

She gave her command and her warning, if they did not fulfill it they would rue the day she ever took an interest in them.

**Malice**

Malice could not believe the honor that was bestowed upon her for being able to meet Lolth in person.

_Flashback_

_The Matrons were having a meeting on their lack of slaves and how they needed to locate more, when a female drow just appeared in their room._

_It had shocked the Matrons for an unknown female to suddenly appear as she did. The shock was soon replaced with anger as they all unsheathed their whips._

_A Matron, Malice didn't know by name, approached the female, "How dare you enter where you are not allowed!"_

_She raised her whip, but it never made its mark. As soon as the snake was in its ark and turned and struck the hand that held it._

_The Matrons froze. A snake whip _never_ did that. Who was this female?The Matron who had attacked her writhed on the floor in agony from the poison in her whip (most whips held a numbing bite, but she had altered hers to cause pain instead)._

_The female glanced down at the Matron, then looked up at the others._

"_Is this how you all greet your Deity?"_

_Malice as well as every other female stood still at hearing this. They stared at her, before they fell to the floor in humility. _

_Lolth loved the turmoil she was causing. Feeling the confusion and fear; and enjoying every minute of it, she looked over the matrons at her feet. _

_Sending an air of mystery and haughtiness she went to Baenre's thrown. Sitting down she bade the women to stand. Before they could a male drow, Baenre's newest mate, had entered, he was meant to be the entertainment for the meeting not knowing just who he would be entertaining. He had turned his gaze to the throne expecting his Mistress to be there, he didn't realize his mistake until his gazed fell upon a young, beautiful, and very angry female. _

_Lolth did not appreciate any male, unless it was Libran, looking at her without her permission. Before the Matrons' eyes he was instantly covered with deadly spiders. Lolth glared at him and simply stated "Move and die." causing him to go rigid, before turning her eyes on the females who had yet to follow her previous command. They all quickly stood but none dared look at her._

_Lolth grinned at their uneasiness and got comfortable. She crossing her slender legs as she viewed her audience and, she glance to the side, recent entertainment._

_The Spider Queen watched him for a minute or two, wondering how long it would take one of the Matrons to build up enough courage to ask why she was here. It took about four when Baenre stepped forward and bowed once more to Lolth before asking if she could speak._

_The Goddess nodded._

_"What is it that you wish from us?" The first Matron asked delicately wishing to keep her own life, Lolth was a being of higher power. To insinuate that such a person would need help from a mortal was pure blasphemy. She, and a few others, glanced every now and then at the unfortunate male. His doom was obvious to the Matrons. Baenre was also saddened at the loss. She had trained him from a very young age herself; he never learned how to fight, only how to please, and now he would die. He had been so handsome and submissive too._

_Lolth stayed silent for a little bit, reveling in their feelings of anxiousness. When she got bored with it, she spoke, "I have come in search of someone who thinks he can escape me, I want you to find him for he is of the up most importance to me."_

_The Matrons stood still. Who would dare defy their deity. The myth that Lolth took a mate came to their minds. They themselves had been frightened into obedience with the tale that if they betrayed their previous Matrons then Lolth would turn them male (a horror until itself) and take them as her toys. Thinking that she would never choose a real male, they were surprised. One had dared to ask, "A male my Queen?"_

_Lolth's eyes got dark, but they did not notice. "Why yes, did you think I had someone else in mind?" She asked sweetly with a hint of venom, "You perhaps?"_

_"Of course not!" The female replied. They all lowered their eyes. Sensing, too late, that she was not happy with that remark._

_The Spider Queen stood up ever so slowly, her eyes still dark. "You will find him. If you do not, I will set this city deeper then you have ever been in your life. You will never get out and will slowly die from starvation. It is a male and he will be 20 years of age as of this moment. I want him by the time he turns 50. That is all I am going to tell." With that she turned to the male that had been listening; his eyes and mouth were clenched shut so as to prevent the arachnids from entering, but couldn't do a thing as the small ones crawled into his nose and ears. The male was shivering uncontrollably from the sensation of legs inside him and was barely holding back a scream._

_Lolth frowned at such a weak male in front of her. Noticing his garb as a concubine. She studied him, he was not too bad in appearance, and it would be a shame to waste him._

_She swayed up to the male and gently nudged away a few spiders that crawled on his cheek. Leaning in she whispered into his ear, "For looking where you should not have you will die. Your soul will be a prisoner in my domain for my entertainment until my mate arrives," she then leaned in further as if to kiss to him, but she instead bit down hard, making him jerk. Causing all the spiders on and inside him to bite down as well, within a few seconds he was dead and Lolth was nowhere in sight._

_End Flashback_

Granted there were some unpleasantly close calls, and the loss of a good male, but she just knew that this would fall in her own favor.

The Matrons had been warned by their deity that the male's 50th birthday was their deadline. If he was 20 years of age now, then that would be roughly 30 years. A blink of the eye for any elf.

However, to Malice, it was plenty of time, but in order to get started she needed to send her children out into the schools, without them knowing of course (if any of her daughters even suspected her plan they could very well replace her and get the glory for themselves), to find that male. Which was why she didn't let Drizzt stay. Her second son would have more access to the rest of the males in his class then Dinin would.

At 20 years the male should be in Melee Magthere.

If the male wasn't in this city, then she would have to think of something else, but one thing at a time. She didn't get this far by worrying over every detail. She bid her family good day and watched them all as they departed.

Plus Zaknafein must have had something else in mind when he requested Drizzt to stay, so that was two elves with one spider(1).

**Zaknafein**

All right, so his plan didn't work. He could have sworn that Malice would agree, but obviously something was going on that he didn't know about, otherwise she would have either agreed or made a longer argument then just 'He is going' with such finality. Zaknafein wasn't confident in Drizzt's skills of guarding Furor.

The last owner had done exactly what Zaknafein had warned Drizzt about (used its power for his own purposes) only in this case Zaknafein had gotten to it first. With witnesses about, the owner didn't want to be seen with it, so the drow let Zaknafein take it, thinking he would go mad once he touched it.

Which would have happened if not for a _very lucky_ incident. Zak bent over to pick it up, but paused when a spider crawled over it. As a drow, the weapons master waited for the spider to move on, but then the arachnid screed out a frightful noise, before going to the tip of the blade and deliberately running itself into it.

Definitely not the normal behavior of a spider. Zak did not wish to touch it, but he knew others would come across it and that they would either die or take it with dark thoughts in mind. With no other choice Zak had taken out a glove and holding his breath, cautiously picked the dagger up. When nothing happened he let his breath out in relief. He quickly hid the dagger in his pack and left the killing sight.

The owner, who had been watching, followed and had surprised attacked him, demanding it back.

Zaknafein was shocked and had been disarmed. When the demand came he knew exactly how that house had died. The owner was from a low standing house, but he was a talented sorcerer in his own right. Zak wouldn't be fast enough to attack without a spell coming at him first.

He gambled.

Zak had carefully taken it out of his pack, his eyes on the other, and threw it at the owner. The drow did not react fast enough, for Furor grazed his hand. The drow began to cackle uncontrollably before picking up the dagger and simply killed himself.

Zak had other encounters with other drow finding the dagger, one even tried to kill him before killing herself; which is what led him to locking it away.

Now Drizzt might find himself in the same situation if he wasn't careful. Zak was tempted to not let Furor leave House Do'Urden, but he knew that one day Drizzt would have to leave his watchful eye, if not now than later on. It would be better to see if Drizzt could handle it now while among his own peers, who would not be able to overwhelm him, instead of later with a far greater foe.

Zak sighed dejectedly, he could only pray to whatever higher deity was listening that Drizzt would be all right.

A/N:

1: a drow version of 'two birds with one stone'.

I have adopted a cat. I'm thinking of naming him L.R. (for Little Review). He is barely 4 weeks old, so I guess he is more of a kitten than a cat, but I love him anyway. He is white with the most gorgeous blue eyes. If anyone wants to play with him he is just over there.


	4. Chapter 3

I am so sorry guys for not updating, trying to sort out my life with college starting again and it has been stressful at home. But I'm back and with another chapter!

Disclaimer: *wrestling around with R.A. Salvatore* I want him, give him to me right now *get punched in the face and left unconscious, Salvatore gets up, brushes himself off and proceeds to drag Drizzt away*.

Chapter 3

**Drizzt**

Not only was Drizzt all right, but he was the top of his class. This however, made him the enemy of every student. He learned to no longer trust others the way he grew to trust Zak, his first battle in the Grand Melee was enough of a lesson to make Drizzt aware of that. Not even his own brother. Dinin had already shown he wouldn't favor Drizzt in anyway; punish him definitely, but support was out of the question.

Drizzt was constantly watching his back as a result of his lack of trust. This wasn't anything new if he was being honest to himself. He was already watching his back because of Furor.

Drizzt had done his own research and learned that Furor gave off a presence that could easily be recognized by those who knew how to sense it. Even though it was hidden from sight, if others could sense it they would know he had it. He himself tested it out to see if he could locate Furor's aura.

Every morning and night, he would relax on his bed and focus on the presence of Furor, once he could locate it, he started trying to suppress it. The aura that he was suppressing could only be described as thirsty. Constantly thirsty. His actions of limiting the aura was starting to affect him as well. He was drinking a lot more.

Water. Juice. He even tried a weak alcohol to see if his thirst would be sated, but all he was left with was a hang over that effected his state of alertness. He never tried that again.

He was suspicious of what the dagger really wanted, but he wasn't about to try drinking blood.

Instead, he tried to use his fighting, which got much more aggressive as a result, he even started hearing whispers of berserker (an uncommon trait in a drow, so it was more of a rumor then fact). But his aggression did the trick, he wouldn't feel the presence of Furor calling out for blood nearly as often as it use to. Why it stayed so tame for him, yet would make others go mad, he wasn't sure.

He was certain, though, that the drow race was not what it made itself out to be.

Melee Magthere not only worked on melee, but the history of his race. As he learned about the surface elves and other races that lived on the surface, he began to question the drow's point of view on them. To the drow every other race was evil while they themselves were righteous and superior. This went against what Drizzt witnessed everyday. He saw drow turn against drow too many times to count. If this was righteousness then he was destined to be murdered, for he did not agree with these outlooks.

If the youth's thoughts were ever discovered he would be killed, so he kept his silence.

Drizzt hated the speeches that were given. The only thing he enjoyed was the Grand Melee. Drizzt couldn't help it, ever since he put his fighting to sating Furor, his fighting style got more bloody (maybe that berserker rumor was true) and he would constantly put the other students in danger.

He even dared to go against his superiors when he was leading a patrol group and their mission was interrupted to go rescue a drow princess, who turned out to be nothing more than a page prince of low standing.

The others did not even try to help the youth and as a result the child died. Drizzt had been livid and fought his peers out of frustration at their lack of respect for the dead, as such he was punished with 3 days of isolation.

No one could talk to him and he could not talk to anyone else or leave his quarters. He would receive only one meal per day as well. This wasn't a punishment for Drizzt seeing as he did not interact with his peers to begin with. The true punishment for the distraught elf was the fact that he couldn't rescue that child.

* * *

During his isolation, his dreams were starting to get more vivid, he didn't wake up in pain as often as he use too and he could actually remember some things. The person in the dreams was always a different face, but the eyes were such an unusual color.

A brilliant lavender.

He would often wish that he had such a unique and lovely eye color. His own eyes were an oddity of themselves, instead of a glowing red like the others, his were a calming blue.

However, as he slept that night a new dream started up.

_Dream beginning_

_He was sitting in a small cavern, a large black cat was by him lying down near a fire. He looked at the feline with affection as he stroked her velvety fur. He glanced around and saw that he hadn't been in the cavern long, but he felt as if he had done this sort of thing many times before. He glanced at the entrance of the cavern and did a double take, the ceiling in the other larger cavern was one he had never seen before. It was a midnight blue with a million twinkling diamonds embedded all over it. he got up and was about to get a better view of this strange sight when he ran smack dab into another drow. The other drow being there shocked Drizzt, because as he faced the stranger to apologize he felt as if he ran into a mirror; this drow looked exactly like Drizzt, even his age, except for his red eyes, a soft crimson hue unlike the harsh red of his race._

_His visitor smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, the sign of peace. The smile looked genuine, unlike the sneers he saw on other drow. Drizzt relaxed, removing his hands once he realized he was grasping his weapons within clenched fists._

_He re-entered his camp and invited the stranger to sit, he shook is head and merely looked at Drizzt. Drizzt grew uncomfortable under this stare but he didn't show it, instead he unconsciously felt his left leg for Furor, only to find it missing. In a panic, he forgot about his visitor and searched his body for it, there wasn't even an empty sheath. _

_In his search a flash of red caught his eye. Drizzt looked up and to his astonishment saw Furor in the hands of the stranger. The stranger looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes as if to ask, "Is this what you're looking for?" Drizzt made a grab for it, but it was swiftly held out of reach. The stranger opened his mouth and spoke, but no sound came out. Drizzt paused at this, 'Was he a mute?' The stranger grew frustrated and mouthed more words at him. Drizzt could only shrug helplessly, indicating he didn't know what the other wanted to say. The stranger grimaced then sheathed Furor, before turning and left._

_Drizzt, panicking, went to follow him, but as soon as he went through the entrance he couldn't see him anymore. Drizzt looked around but the drow was definitely gone. He switched to heat vision, but no heated footsteps were seen. He would have to track the other drow down when light came, he could not let Furor out of his sight. Though now that he thought about it the dagger didn't have any affect on the stranger. Why? With a sigh of frustration Drizzt turned around and laid by the fire, ready to rest; knowing that the panther would protect him should any unwanted intruders enter._

_Dream ending_

Drizzt had woken up afterwords and – after quickly accessing that he still had Furor – thought about the dream. This was the first time in a long time, that he actually remembered any of them. He thought it was strange, but quickly brushed it off when he heard a knock on the door.

It was opened to reveal a page prince coming to get him. Yesterday was Drizzt's last day of isolation, he was now able to participate in his lessons. He left ready for another normal day.

* * *

However, it wasn't as normal as he thought. When Drizzt entered another Grand Melee to fight for his top position again (being sent in isolation for three days had put him down on the bottom). He started hearing a warning about danger. At first he thought it was his imagination, but when a drow tried to sneak up on him, it almost felt like someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, instantly seeing the sneak attack. Once he defeated him, Drizzt looked around, but no one was by him. He studied the ground, but only his and the others footprints were visible. There wasn't a third set. This unnerved him.

As the Melee went on, Drizzt put himself into another difficult situation to see if it would happen again, or if it really was just his imagination. He went up against three at once (against his better judgment). He easily provoked them to attack him all at once. He instantly knew that all three was a bit too much for him.

He was about to be hit in the center of his back, with no way to avoid it, until he felt himself get shoved aside in just enough time; being sent off balance from the unexpected shove, he quickly turned it into a roll. When he turned around the drow that had been aiming for him ended up hitting one of his team members. They looked at Drizzt oddly, not understanding what had happened. Drizzt took the chance their confusion gave him and knocked out one of them. Leaving only two left. A number he could handle with their currently fighting ability.

The other two soon joined the first in slumber.

He was beginning to wonder if this was normal at all. It didn't start happening until after that dream of his. Were they connected or was he just over analyzing this? Drizzt wished he could talk about it, but he wasn't about to ask anyone. They wouldn't miss the chance to kill him if something was "wrong" with him. Zak wasn't available to talk too either; a letter could be easily intercepted.

Drizzt decided to keep it a secret; not that he wouldn't explore these weird happenings. However, that would require him to be alone, but still in danger. 'Perhaps out of the city...' after some thought, Drizzt grinned. Out of the city it was. He had no more lessons, and was eager to investigate this... ability? Talent? Weird Reaction?

Whatever it was. If it would help Drizzt survive then it was a blessing, he just needed to learn how to use it.

Checking his gear to make sure he was outfitted correctly. Drizzt left his room and – making sure he wasn't being followed – left Melee Magthere and went to the edge of Menzoberranzan.

With a subtle look around to make sure no one was interested in him, Drizzt left the city he was born in and entered the Underdark, eager to start.

A/N:

I apologize again for taking so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

L.R. has gotten into trouble. He got into the curtains last night and... well, lets just say I woke up to an avalanche in my living room. I need to go and put Review down for his nap will someone please keep an eye on the kitty? Give him a stroke and leave a review please.


	5. Chapter 4

I'm back... and what is this? Why, is this another chapter hiding behind me? Come on out, don't be shy now, let everyone see you.

Disclaimer: *Currently being chased by police* I'm innocent I tell you, I didn't take any credit in the making of Drizzt Do'Urden.

Chapter 4

**Dinin**

Dinin was getting frustrated with his brother. Drizzt was the best fighter out of all his peers; he even got challenges from some older students and beat them too, but he didn't act as he should. His sibling didn't flaunt his ability in any way; by the Spider Queen he didn't even acknowledge anyone at all, Drizzt just stayed in his room, unless of course there was a class. Drizzt was being too... too something, caution was an understatement. Dinin couldn't even think of the word to describe it (humility was not in a drow's vocabulary after all)(1).

Now he was disappearing to Lolth knows where. Then he would always return with a smug look on his face. Was it, perhaps, a female?

Dinin had continued to watch him, but didn't see any interaction with the females that Drizzt was near. Not even a bit of physical contact. Even though all the females were eying him and would not be so subtle in saying they would like his company.

Rilla, especially, was one of the more persistent priestesses after Drizzt. She even went so far as to arrive at his door with nothing but a slip of a robe on. Dinin had witnessed this himself.

The female wasn't of high standing, but was one of the most attractive Dinin had ever laid his eyes on.

And Drizzt actually had the nerve to lie right to her face. Drizzt had foolishly declined them all, something about how his Matron would not allow him to interact with any females until he graduated! Which actually worked to ward off the priestesses, even Rilla.

'May he rot in Lolth's lowest dungeon.' Thought Dinin with jealousy. He wasn't the only one. All the males noticed the way the Priestesses looked at this clear blue-eyed youth.

There were rumors running around that all the Matrons were on the look out for a particular male drow. Of course no one would dare ask any Matron, especially a male, so it remained a rumor. Though the way the females were acting... it had to be more than just sexual attraction... he hoped.

Curse it all, if Drizzt started to show any favor with him then he would be targeted by all the other males. So in favor of keeping his skin where he wanted it to be, Dinin started to avoid Drizzt at all costs; though not too far away, if he played it right, a priestess would try to get to Drizzt through him.

**Drizzt**

Drizzt was, for once, grateful about the universal law his race lived by. Unless someone caught him actually sneaking out of the city, then he was home free. He even brought back some pieces of the creatures he killed. They were good materials for some of his lessons that he had. He would never tell anyone where he got them of course; let them assume what they will, he didn't care. He was getting better at following the impulses that have so far kept him alive.

He had just beaten a 6 legged black cat, that reminded him of the cat in his dreams. He was starting to look forward to them. However his dreams were getting more and more realistic; not to mention strange.

_Flashback_

_He was walking past all these strange fungi. Some were tall beyond imagination while others were below his knee with green flat disks of varying shapes sticking out of them. He continued to travel wondering what else he would see. As he turned to observe a rather pretty one he noticed someone following him out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned ahead of him acting as if he hadn't noticed his pursuer. He turned his head again as if he were looking at another one of the strange fungi, until he quickly spun about with his scimitars in hand... only to encounter no one. He shifted his eyes about, still in a defensive position. When he couldn't spy anyone, he assumed it was his imagination and turned back around; only to come face to face with a drow. _

_Drizzt bolted back so fast he almost lost his footing. He raised his weapons ready for an attack only to realize that it was this drow. The one with the gentle eyes. He instantly relaxed until he noticed Furor sheathed in his friend's belt. 'Wait friend?' Drizzt thought. 'What was a friend?' He discarded that question for later. This drow still had Furor and Drizzt needed to fix that. As Drizzt advanced however he noticed that the drow had a serious look about him. He kept glancing around as if expecting an ambush, the drow beckoned Drizzt to follow him and proceeded to walk away. Drizzt frowned and sheathed his weapons but didn't follow, not until he got Furor back. When the drow realized Drizzt wasn't following, he scowled and, before Drizzt could even follow his movements, picked him up threw him over his shoulder and started walking. _

_Drizzt was in shock. No one ever surprised him like this. Heck, no one even dared to touch him, unless it was at the tip of a blade. At the thought of blade he remembered Furor. Drizzt glanced down and saw Furor within reach. With a smile, he reached for it, but he felt himself get shaken by the other drow. He glared at his captor and when he tried to go for Furor again, he was actually spanked! He dangled in shock but then started to wriggle about trying to get out of this strong grip that was currently holding him in place. If the drow wanted to go down that path, then Drizzt would make him regret it!_

_When he was finally put down, Drizzt backed away from the drow. The blue eyed drow crouched down ready for revenge. The other drow just rolled his eyes and motioned for him to stay there. Drizzt looked at his surroundings, finally noticing they were in some sort of cave. He glanced back at the drow and noticed the nervous look in those red eyes. After cooling off a bit, Drizzt nodded without complaint that he would stay. This seemed to satisfy the drow, because he then turned and walked out. Drizzt, just then remembered that the drow still had Furor. He made to follow, only to be shoved back into the cave by a black cat. He tried to leave, but his friend ('Again that strange word?' Drizzt thought in confusion) growled at him, not letting him leave. He looked past the growling feline, only to see the drow disappear into the darkness._

_End Flashback_

Drizzt had woken up after that.

The drow was troubled by that particular dream, not because he was easily captured and slightly humiliated (he couldn't help but growl at that), but because the drow in his dream had been on edge. He kept glancing about expecting someone to show up, someone he did not want to meet.

Drizzt didn't notice this behavior until after he had woken up.

Drizzt had fought with many drow his own age and even older than him and had won. For a drow to be able to take Drizzt by surprise, would mean he had to be experienced. What would frighten him?

The youth pushed it aside for later. He sat on a large fungi to rest for a bit before remembering that strange word he had used, friend. Drizzt straightened up. What exactly did that mean? It was not in the drow language.

He grew more worried. He thought they were just dreams, but did they actually mean something? After all, one didn't just learn new words while sleeping. Drizzt knew he wouldn't be able to learn anything by asking; so he decided to experiment in the future, if another such dream should come up.

Drizzt just then noticed the time. He jerked off of the fungi and rushed back to Melee Magthere. He would be late for his next class! That wouldn't do at all.

Drizzt didn't want to give away hints as to when he left after all.

**Malice**

Malice was getting worried. At least that was what she was telling herself; in reality she was panicking. After 3 years she still hadn't gained even a hint of who it might be. Dinin was not the one, he wasn't unusual in any way. All of the other students weren't unusual in any way either. Drizzt was hardly around for her spies to find out and they couldn't locate where he went, so there was still hope for him. She hoped that the other Matrons hadn't come to the same conclusions, because if they did, she could kiss her life good bye. Most likely all the females were trying to find out if Drizzt was the one.

The only oddity that she noticed about him was his eyes. They were blue. The color wasn't the oddity, what was strange was when he switched his vision they were still a clear blue, not a red.

Although his father, Zaknefain, was unusual. If anything it might be his father and not Drizzt, himself. However, Zaknefain was much older than the age limit Lolth gave, but that might just be a test. Something to add in to make this more chaotic. Malice wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

If push came to shove she would have to have some sort of "family emergency" and have her sons called back home. Maybe then she could find out and quickly do a ritual to say she had found Lolth's Mate, if her suspicions were correct about her second son.

Until then, what would be a good excuse to have her sons come home temporarily. It would need to be a coincidence. If she just did it out of the blue then all the other Matrons would target her house that very day. Seeking to claim the male into their own family. She kept trying to think of something, when she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She glared and venomously stated for them to come in.

'Who dares to interrupt me?'

A young male tentatively entered. Malice was livid, a male, a young weakling no older than 16 years, had dared to interrupt her. She bolted up and whipped the cowering youth, until she noticed his garb; he was from Melee Magthere. Malice forced herself to calm down after the fifth strike and put her weapon away; no need to cripple a messenger before he completed his mission.

Why would someone want to send a message to her. Her sons would never even dream of humiliating her in such a way; to request something from their mother, as if they couldn't get it themselves. She went back to her throne and waited impatiently for the male to get up.

The youth finally stopped shivering and awkwardly stood up, eyes glued to the floor. Malice smirked a little, 'At least he knew his place.' That didn't stop her from making him wait for her request as to why he had come. He was an attract drow, for a male. After five delicious minutes of studying him, she finally grew bored and quickly put him out of his misery.

* * *

When the youth was gone, with an order to come back later that night (Rizzen was no longer amusing for such activities), Malice sat back in glee. Drizzt had been moved up in his lessons and was already receiving his magical education ahead of his peers. Here was her opportunity to have them come home as a means to congratulate her son. She almost sent for a slave to have the message be delivered, when she stopped herself.

This could just be a ploy to have her confirm the other Matrons' suspicions. She sat back in her throne, trying to see if there was a flaw anywhere in her plans. After some thought, she decided she would wait. Her second son might be the one, but she was not about to be the reason for the other Matrons' confirmation.

**Drizzt**

Drizzt was irritated, his directors had instructed him that he would be learning magic ahead of his peers. This would limit his time on being able to sneak out, not only that, but he would not be able to participate in the Grand Melee until after his magic lessons were over. How would he limit Furor's aura now? And in the presence of a wizard no less. He could just feel the head ache coming on; he cursed for letting himself get into this mess.

His fighting skills were better, by far, than anyone else in the school, the glares he received were his proof. His sneaking out without being caught, was seen as being very clever and sneaky, as all drow should be; as was stated by his teachers (the other drow knew he was sneaking out, but until he was actually caught in the act itself, he wasn't in trouble).

Drizzt was to meet his new teacher that day.

So here he stood in front of his new mentor's door, trying to get rid of his growing headache.

When he felt like he could enter without grimacing, he knocked on the door. Hearing that he could enter, Drizzt opened the door, only to be shocked out of his mind.

There sitting by his teacher was a black cat, just like the one from his dreams. As Drizzt stared into her eyes, he realized it _was_ the same one from his dreams. He'd recognize that lively spark in her eyes anywhere. He didn't show any of his emotions in front of his teacher, but he was determined to find out about this unexpected encounter.

**Yorus**

Yorus was a little surprised at his new student's reaction. This Drizzt Do'Urden had been shocked to see his possession, but not for the usual reason (he displayed his cat as a warning to keep his students in line) Drizzt, even though he hid it well, showed recognition, not fear.

Yorus had made it a point in his life to be able to read other drow's face expressions; that was how he had survived his house that was full of females only, his father having died a long time ago. The statuette was a rare artifact that he had gained by killing the original owner; The Faceless one, who had most likely gained said artifact by similar means. Yorus would have to keep an eye on his student for a while. He might have to rid himself of the possible threat that Drizzt had known the original owner and will guess what happened.

He doubted it though; the last owner was a recluse, still... there was nothing wrong with being cautious.

Yorus smirked at Drizzt, "You seem to have taken an interest in my pet."

Drizzt shielded his face even more "Yes sir; it is quite an interesting creature. I have never seen the like around here."

Yorus kept a close, but subtle, focus on this interesting youth "It is a panther similar to the ones on the surface. I acquired her while participating in a raid."

Drizzt's eyes sparked with curiosity 'So she is from the surface.' Maybe he could benefit from his rising in education, despite all the problems he would now have to deal with.

"Have you seen others like her?"

Yorus blinked 'What kind of a question was that?' He had been expecting a reaction to how he had gotten her, not an investigation of her origin. "I do not believe so. I have never heard of any other summoning artifacts that can call others like her."

**Drizzt**

Drizzt frowned asking "Summoning artifact?"

The youth threw caution to wind and willingly revealed his ignorance. He had to figure out more about this panther; it was eating him alive to come face to face with possible answers to his strange dreams and be completely clueless of what she was.

**Yorus**

Yorus blinked again. 'What a strange youth, no wonder all the priestesses seem to keep an eye on him. Still it doesn't seem as if he knows how I really got it so I guess it would be safe to help fill him in; he will owe me a favor though for being so willing to answer.'

Drizzt watched as his teacher pulled out a black statuette. A cat that was similar to the one lying in front of him.

"This," Yorus stated, "is how I can summon her. By saying her name, Guenhwyvar, she will come and do what I command, no matter what."

**Drizzt**

'So that is her name.' The young drow thought.

Drizzt looked into Guenhwyvar's eyes at Yorus' last comment, but he didn't see a lifeless slave, he saw a fellow hunter in her stare. Drizzt wanted to grimace, but being aware of his teacher's close attention, he refrained. He didn't like what he heard at all. To make such a magnificent cat do whatever you wanted was such a waste of her spirit. He had to get her out of Yorus' hands, believing there was a reason why he saw her in his own possession.

Maybe he was her means of getting free. Determined, he would have to play the perfect student, submissive yet excellent, before making his move; in order to get Guenhwyvar out of her captor's hands.

The great cat, as if hearing his thoughts, started to purr.

**Yorus**

The Magic user did not like the look in his student's blue eyes when he had stated Guenhwyvar's use. However it faded away into something that was more pleasing, submission. He would have to keep this favor that he secretly put on Drizzt for later. Surely this young elf didn't expect him to get all that information for free? They were drow after all, and no dark elf believed in charity. One has to be clever and from the looks of it, Drizzt would be easy to work with.

Yorus was quite lucky to get such a naive student; easier to mold into a workable tool for later use. He would have to be careful; wouldn't want to frighten him off too soon though, not until he did some of the more dangerous favors.

Yorus smiled at Drizzt, very openly. "Shall we begin your training, now that you are through with your questions?"

Drizzt gave a quick nod and stood to attention, waiting, but keeping his gaze down as if he were just a child being taught by his wean mother.

The smile turned into a pleased grin 'Yes a very useful tool.'

* * *

Yorus was surprised at how accurate his thoughts were. Drizzt was very skilled in both melee and sorcery. The youth was resourceful, and seemed to have favor with the females. Yorus had been approached by seven priestesses the past few days, with requests for an 'unexpected' meeting with his charge. With payment of course. He had, very cautiously, declined. Not many of the females that had approached him were of very high standing. If he wanted to use the Do'Urden through that means he would wait until an even bigger fish came by. Until then he was amazed at how much he was getting out of the young drow already. Rare resources that he had sent Drizzt to find were always found and brought back, with extra even. The items he requested were rare not because of the lack of the item, but for lack of safety in retrieving them.

He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the youth. Drizzt was what you would call, by a female's point of view, the perfect mate. He was talented, resourceful, handsome, young, and submissive. Yorus, however, was beginning to question that submissive nature. He could see a fire that just wouldn't die in those blue eyes. Whenever he had his cat out they seemed to burn especially bright. The sorcerer bit his lip in nervousness as he watched Drizzt play with Guenhwyvar (a reward for bringing back another material successfully).

Even the cat seemed to favor him. Yorus could see a hunter in Drizzt that he was liking less and less. He was beginning to have second thoughts on his previous judgment of Drizzt Do'Urden. Maybe this young drow wasn't a useful tool, but a dangerous weapon. A weapon that if not used properly would fall from your hand and land in your chest point first.

He would have to be careful from now on, and find a way to kill his student, if Drizzt showed any signs of being more of a problem and less of an asset.

Drizzt and Guenhwyvar kept playing mock hunting in front of him. Drizzt was the prey this times; dodging Guenhwyvar's tackles and pounces with an admirable agility, but he was growing tired from the constant running and diving. After about 10 minutes Drizzt was pinned and being licked by the huge feline.

Yorus looked at his pet slave, a grin slowly growing on his face. The Do'Urden seemed to trust the cat. What better way to kill him then by using something he won't expect.

**Drizzt**

Drizzt found he didn't mind being taught under Yorus, though he wasn't learning very much from him. He was out collecting ingredients more often then learning how to use a spell. He didn't care though, for one Furor was being sated almost daily, plus in order to use a spell quickly he would have to use an enchanted item. If he did he would be limited on what he could use by what he carried. It would be much faster to have a weapon ready.

Besides he was getting lots of practice from his constant battling in the Underdark. And he didn't need to worry about being caught by patrols anymore, he had a valid reason for being out there, and Yorus knew his location and expected him back at a certain time. He needn't be in fear of dying from an "accident".

The only down side was he was so busy with Yorus' tasks, that he hadn't made much progress with his red-eyed companion. No words, no dreams, nothing. His fighting skills had increased to where he needed less help in battle too. Maybe his, 'what was that word again?' Drizzt thought, 'Ah yes friend.' Maybe his friend would talk with him if he could get the cat.

His last dilemma was how would he get the cat. It was a rare artifact after all. Yorus wouldn't part with it easily. He had almost considered trading Furor for the cat, but instantly shot that idea down.

Drizzt had never killed a drow and he was hesitant, on an unconscious level, to start now. Death would be a last ditch option.

His time with Guenhwyvar was now over. He knelt before his "Teacher", waiting for any further instructions before he could leave to rest for the day. Yorus just looked at him with a calculating gleam in his eye. "You have done well in collecting today." "Thank you Master" Drizzt said, not looking up once. "Since I don't need anything else at the moment you ma-" Yorus was interrupted by a knock on the door. Yorus glared in it's direction as Drizzt proceeded to get up and answer, as he had been instructed to do on his first day; Yorus knew he had enemies (what drow didn't), if he had an assassin come to kill him, he would willingly put his student in line of fire no matter how useful Drizzt was.

Drizzt opened the door, putting his body behind the wood as he opened it and bid the person enter, before closing the door. It was a young page, bearing a message. The child stood before Yorus without looking at him and announced that he had a request for both him and his student.

Drizzt grew interested at this, for the past few messages had been for Yorus only. Drizzt, himself, was never given one or told what they were about.

Yorus studied the page, looking for possible hidden weapons, before bidding the child to hand over the message. The youth stepped forward and gave the sealed envelope to Yorus.

His errand having been completed, the youth exited out through the door that was reopened for him by Drizzt. Yorus paid this no mind, if he were a female it would have been extremely rude for the page to leave without consent, but seeing as Yorus was male, he had no right to withhold Magthere's message deliverer, in the case of him holding a message for a priestess; unless he wanted to walk around without a skin that is.

Drizzt had knelt himself down before Yorus once more, waiting to hear what the paper said as Yorus broke the seal (proving it was from Melee Magthere) and proceeded to read the paper within.

After some time Yorus looked up at Drizzt who looked right back at him, his eyes burning with curiosity.

Yorus seeing his student's rapt attention looked back down at the paper and began to read out loud for Drizzt to know what was wanted of them.

Melee Magthere was to hold a surface raid soon. As Drizzt was skilled and experienced in patrols he was to join. Yorus was to lend the panther over to Drizzt seeing as she was very helpful in the last few raids they had done.

Drizzt could tell that Yorus wasn't pleased with this, but, since it was a command, he could not object. The raid was to begin this night and Drizzt had to be ready.

A/N:

1: I tried it just to make sure and the word 'humility' wasn't able to translate into drow.

(sigh) I have some bad news... No! I'm not abandoning the story! lol, no it has to do with L.R. I can't afford to keep him. The little kitty is sweet and all, but sadly he hasn't been bringing in reviews. If this keeps up, I'm afraid I can't have the cat. Now if I get more reviews he will stay *Review cheers in the background*, but if I must will any of you be willing to adopt? Poor thing doesn't deserve the failures bin, where all my creations that didn't make it go. Don't let him go into that deep dark place! Review so I can keep my little kitty!


	6. Chapter 5

Looks like I'm keeping L.R. *cuddles with the kitty* Review and I are happy to see some new faces as well as some old friends. Life has been hectic, but never you fear. I'm starting to get into the swing of my classes. Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt at all. How can someone claim to own their own big brother... What, I don't look like him at all? *Stunned silence* So, what are you trying to say? That he's not my brother?! I reject your reality and replace it with my own!

Chapter 5

**Drizzt**

For the first time since Drizzt started, Yorus handed the figurine over to him. Taking it almost reverently, Drizzt kept his face as neutral as possible, as he placed it in a side pouch.

He suspected Yorus knew of his plans considering Guenhwyvar so he had to tread carefully as he held her in his possession; it would not do for Yorus to believe this was not a good idea and prevent him from borrowing her again.

Drizzt bowed in thanks and waited for permission to leave. Yorus granted him leave with a scowl on his face (probably from the temporary loss of his artifact); Drizzt had to suppress a growl at this thought. Guenhwyvar was _not_ an artifact. She was a proud hunter and deserved to be treated as such.

Drizzt quickly left before his anger leaked out. If he was angry, then his ability to suppress Furor would weaken considerably. Yorus noticing Furor's thirsty aura was the last thing Drizzt wanted, ever.

He would be a little early, but he was already prepared for the journey, so Drizzt simply went toward the designated meeting place.

* * *

After Drizzt arrived, he decided that coming early was a _very _bad idea.

Besides him there was only the priestess waiting at the location. After studying her a bit, he came to realize that it was Rilla. She was the most persistent in having him join her for a night. With a few minutes at least until someone else would show up, Drizzt considered hiding and then appearing when another was there. She wouldn't humiliate herself by trying to seduce him and fail in front of others.

He turned to do just that, but by then it was too late. She had spotted him.

With a grin she beckoned him over towards her. Knowing better then to disobey a female, Drizzt resigned himself to subtly having to ward her off until they were joined by the rest of the group.

As soon as he got close enough, she almost draped herself across his side. Swiftly squeezing his arm to her chest.

Drizzt blushed at her actions, but by this time he was expecting it to happen (it wasn't the first time she used her body to entice him). "Rilla, I am honored that you wish for my company, but you know how my Matron feels about my interaction with other females. I am to be saved for a possible alliance with another house."

"And what makes you think I'm not the one you're being saved for?"

"Rilla, you are not of that house or else my Matron would have informed me and I would accept your advances gladly," Drizzt said, evading which house it was specifically. He had to be careful about this, because he was, to be frank, lying through his teeth. Malice never ordered any such thing, but it was the only thing that actually worked to prevent advances on him by the females without getting into trouble for refusing; or at least advances up to a point (Drizzt still found a priestess being too near for comfort sometimes).

Rilla sighed in dejection before releasing him (to Drizzt's relief). She stepped back a bit, but was still uncomfortably close. Her red eyes shined with lust and she kept glancing at him, even after they were joined by the rest of their patrol. Her glances were soon joined with other looks of jealousy as some of the males read the priestess' body language and where she was directing it too.

Drizzt gave a mental sigh at this. He had once been attracted to Rilla, she was appealing to the eye, after all, and her house's status wasn't too bad either, as second boy he couldn't do much better. However the female didn't pay him much attention before he started rising up in status. By then other females had already been looking in his direction. Drizzt started to realize why they did. Once Rilla joined in, he knew of her true nature.

His one-sided infatuation faded with time. Drizzt just couldn't bring himself to like her anymore. She was too shallow, some of the other females were at least a bit more bearable compared to her (they didn't throw themselves at him even after they knew of his supposed situation). Rilla just kept coming because she saw him as a prize and wanted to claim him before anyone else.

Drizzt sidestepped away from her, when her eyes moved to their patrol leader arriving. Drizzt's own gaze moved to the senior male, paying close attention to the instructions as they were given.

As soon as he finished talking they began to travel to the surface. He paid close attention to the instructions as they were given. They would travel in certain formations depending on the terrain they would cross. Many creatures were in the Underdark, and most if not all could kill a distracted drow. Drizzt, though he fought a variety of such creatures, knew that very well.

There was another reason he paid attention.

This was to be Drizzt's first surface raid and he was eager to see that sky for real, wanting to know if it was truly beautiful like it was in his dreams.

That and he thought it was possible that he would get more of those dreams while he carried Guen in his possession.

He smiled along with the others once they set out, but his smile was for a very different reason.

**Rilla**

They had made very good progress and Drizzt made it a point to keep Rilla on the opposite side of the patrol from him. She finally took the hint that Drizzt would rather face her wrath then his Matron's. She couldn't really do anything about it either. Even with the Matrons' iron grip on the gossip mill, there were still rumors running around that they were all looking for something.

Any priestess worth her drow heritage would have heard and made an effort to find out about it as much as possible. Seeing as any knowledge of that sort would lead to high standing with a Matron or, possibly, becoming a Matron.

She gave up on Drizzt easily, because she didn't want her Matron to know that instead of looking for the chosen male she was messing around with a fighter. Granted a talented male of a higher standing house, but still just a fighter, not even a first born.

Still there was something about that blue-eyed male that kept attracting her attention. She considered mentioning him to her Matron, but she refrained. He just could not be the one. Rilla had done some research on the tales of old. The legend of Lolth's Mate was a popular, but varied tale. Many different versions of it were found in her search. Though there was one thing most in common among the different stories. The mate of Lolth usually had lavender eyes.

Drizzt's eyes, no matter how unique for a drow, were not lavender. Making him an unlikely choice. Dinin was obviously not either, his eyes were as red as any drow. Rilla glanced at Dinin, 'Though he is still handsome and a first boy, but nothing like his younger brother.'

The priestess sighed in dejection that her current infatuation wasn't the one, but also glad he wasn't. If he was she would get very high standing, but that would also mean he was off limits.

The idea that Lolth would share was as likely as Rilla falling in love with a surface elf.

But, even if he wasn't the one, he was still quite the catch and Rilla envied whoever it was that already got her hands on him. Envied her so much in fact, that when Rilla found out who she was, that female would find an early death as a mating gift.

A/N:

Yes, it was a short chapter, sorry for that. I'm glad that you guys are liking this story so much. It took me three tries, but Hunted definitely feels like it will actually progress this time, instead of being restarted again. Cross your fingers *crossing my own*. Please give L.R. a stroke, he loves the attention. Review is very happy with you guys for making it possible for us to keep the cat. *Bends over to pick up Review* We hope so see your thoughts on this chapter. Until the next update. *Waving bye*


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, life has been hectic, with my third class being added into my schedule and with QSR at work, I haven't been able to focus on my story.

Reviews:

Muyany: please refresh my memory of whether or not I answered you earlier.

Chapter 6

**Drizzt**

In all of their traveling, Drizzt did not receive one dream. He was disappointed, but he took this as a sign that he needed to truly possess Guen's figurine. Which he would do anyway, even without the dreams for motivation. Guenhwyvar was his 'friend'. Drizzt still wasn't sure what that word meant, but it felt right.

It had taken roughly a week to get to the opening that would lead to the outside. But when Drizzt's eyes landed on it, he realized that 'opening' was too generous a word. It was a slight crack in the wall about an inch wide and 5 feet tall.

Rilla had to use an enchantment on each of them before they could pass through that crack, each would stand in front of it with her to the left. That was the closest Drizzt had gotten to her throughout the entire week.

To prevent Rilla from trying anything, Drizzt made sure he wasn't the last male to go through. It was night when they left the cave. Drizzt glanced up and almost stopped in awe.

At first he thought he had started another dream, the sky was exactly like when he slept.

It was a clear night sky, each star twinkled like diamonds. This wasn't a dream, it was so much better. If Drizzt could he would have stayed there all night. Alas, he had to keep moving, but he continually glanced up as they went.

Drizzt was so in awe over the sky, that he failed to hear just what their assignment was to be exactly; though he should have known, what other reason would drow come to the surface?

They were entering what the leader called a forest. The strange plants were similar to the ones in his second dream that he remembered.

As they continued forward, Drizzt could hear singing. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard, as the group drew closer to their destination, Drizzt soon realized the singing was their target.

A clearing was soon before the drow. Drizzt got a good look at the singers as the other spread out. They were elves, the drow race's cousin. Males, females, and even children were dancing around in the moonlight singing to their hearts' content. Drizzt's own heart constricted when he realized what was to happen to them this night.

He wished he could prevent it, but he was one drow among many. He would not be able to pull it off.

However, as his blue eyes studied the happy elves that danced before him, he knew that he himself would not be able to kill even one.

His eyes hardened as a thought formed in his mind. If he joined in the fight, he wouldn't be able to kill, but he might be able to subtly spare some of them; make it look like they died.

Full of determination he clenched his scimitars, ready for his own task to thwart as many as he could, without being caught.

* * *

Drizzt was disgusted with his people, he knew they were bad, but not to that much of a level. They had _gleefully _murdered the entire village or, well... not all of them.

Drizzt had been able to protect two children, but that was it. Both were hidden underneath there mother's body, who was killed by a drow before Drizzt could stop it.

He had been about to knock the mother out and make it look like she died, while rough up the children a bit, before using nearby blood. But an over eager patrol member had gotten to her before Drizzt had struck, and killed her right in front of the children's wide eyes.

In outrage, Drizzt had smacked the drow before driving him away from his goal. Drizzt did what he could for the young male and female. Of course by them Drizzt couldn't get to anyone else in time. The elves did not expect an ambush and were easily slaughtered by his kin.

At the end they had all gathered and the one Drizzt had punched complained about Drizzt's actions. Luckily, he was able to bluff his way out of that behavior by stating the drow had stolen his kill, Dinin had backed him up by saying he had witnessed the male cutting in front of Drizzt

The one who was punched, went over to the adult female he killed, the two children just to her right (Drizzt prayed they didn't make a sound). Kneeling down, the drow tore off a necklace and gave it back to Drizzt. The drow, saying that this would be the proof that it was originally Drizzt's kill and was also an apology of sorts for his theft.

Drizzt, having no way of declining without putting himself or the children in danger, took the trophy with a scowl. Looking down to study it, he started. It was a clear rod of Jeremejevite(1). A very rare gem. The twine that held it seemed very inappropriate for such a treasure, but he could fix that.

A treasure though it was, he would not give it away or sell it. He would instead keep a hold of it, in the hopes that if the children survived and he somehow met them again, he could return their mother's necklace. It was the only way he could think of to atone for the deaths this night and having failed in saving the female.

So with the taste of bile in his mouth, Drizzt tide the small fortune around his neck, and hid it beneath his tunic. The drow who gave it to him smirked and punched him in the shoulder, seeming to think he had won a companion that night, for giving such a treasure. Drizzt kept his scowl on and glared at the male, making that smirk die quickly.

The night was almost over and the task was complete, it was time to return home.

Although... was that place really something Drizzt could consider a home now?

* * *

They were back at the cave, but before they could leave, Rilla and the patrol leader informed the rest that there was one last thing needing to be done, before they returned to the Underdark.

They were to view the sun for the first time and witness just how truly fearsome it was. Drizzt grew nervous at this, in all his dreams, it was night. He had never seen the sun. But his teachers all lied about the other races, perhaps this was also a lie.

This thought did little to comfort him. As the sun rose up, a spreading of color filled the sky. Drizzt gazed in awe. It was beautiful. Perhaps his race had lied about the sun too. This thought caused Drizzt's nerves to ease. But as the dawn came, a piercing light came over the horizon, blinding them all. The drow stood bravely, but a few entered the shelter of the cave quickly after the sun started to rise. Soon others followed, but a few remained, including Drizzt.

Stung was too light a word.

The light was so bright, much too bright for his eyes, but he still remained. It was so blinding and searing, but Drizzt still stayed. He felt as if he was being purged of the atrocities that were done last night.

Pretty soon he was the only one that stood under those painful rays.

The leader was saying he could return to the cave now, at first Drizzt didn't quite hear him.

Fearing brain damage from the sun, the leader was now yelling at him to get in the cave NOW! Drizzt reacted that time and he, almost reluctantly, left that purifying light behind. Rilla checked him to see if any permanent damage was done by the sun, but Drizzt was fine. The leader nodded and, after everyone was through the crack, led the way back to Menzoberranzan.

Drizzt never noticed the new necklace Rilla wore.

A metal spider with 8 tiny rubies for eyes hung around her neck. A smaller replica of the statue he had to stand before as a child.

Unbeknownst to the male population all Priestesses were to wear these new additions after their graduation.

**Lolth**

Lolth grinned in satisfaction as she watched through the tiny spider's ruby eyes. So the blue-eyed youth was her Libran. No one but her had noticed Drizzt's true intentions. That little slip up of saving the elven children was his mistake, though why he would make such an obvious blunder was beyond her.

But that was beside the point. She knew who he was now. Lolth would just have to wait for his current matron to make the connection as well. It was still four years until he turned 20 and she knew that if she got him any earlier she would not be able to stop herself from having him right then and there.

Although, a hint wouldn't hurt.

Lolth sat back on her throne (this time it was a different spider; a little smaller, but still larger then a horse. It was a glistening white instead of a hairy black), thinking of a way to reveal Libran's earlier actions. She eagerly awaited for the time to come, for her mate to be with her for the rest of their limitless lives.

A/N:

1: Jeremejevite is a real crystal and is in fact one of the rarest gemstones in the world.

If I get reviews about how that wasn't discovered until a certain point and that Drizzt's world isn't happening until a certain point well I have just one thing to say to all of you *serious pose* This is fanfiction, everything here is made up and if I want a rare-crystal-with-a-long-name-that-I-can't-pronounce to be in this story then it is going to be in this story. Okay I'm done.

How did a female surface elf have it? If you're interested I guess I can tell you, but if not *shrugs* okay.

Review is currently in bed sleeping while I go read or something, L.R. is keeping me company if you are looking for him. *scratchs L.R. behind the ears* Who's a pretty kitty? *Purrs*


	8. Chapter 7

Only three reviews? I must be slipping. *Gasp* That can't be! Please prove me wrong! This writer thrives on reviews and my sustenance is dwindling. *Pant* Can't breath... *Pant* Dying... *Slowly collapsing* Must feed... *Dies*

Bazinga! Lol, sorry I couldn't resist, but seriously, I would love to hear your view on how I'm doing. To those of you who have left reviews; I appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think. Thank you *Bows in gratitude* *Review joins in the bowing* Awww.

Chapter 7

**Drizzt**

The return back was a silent one. The high that came from battle was still apparent in the drow around Drizzt.

The young dark elf was disgusted with them, he fingered his new necklace with a sick stomach. He was wearing a surface elf's necklace. The owner: a mother that should not have died that night.

None of those elves should have died. Drizzt's other hand clenched the hilt of his scimitar. His knuckles were turning a light gray from squeezing it so tight. To be able to remove this blade from its scabbard and kill all of these drow around him.

Drizzt thought he could do it, no one would ever know that it was him. The bodies would be too far away for anyone to want to investigate. He could rough himself up a bit and claim they were ambushed by hook horrors or something. Drizzt almost did it.

Almost.

With great strain he unclasped his hand from the hilt and forced it to relax. He would not go through with it. For giving in to such an emotion – no matter how justified he felt it was – Drizzt would truly be one of the drow if he did such a thing and he knew it. No matter how good it might feel, he stopped.

As the group marched on, Drizzt cocked his head. He thought he had heard a voice just earlier. If he didn't know any better he would have thought someone told him to stop, right before he decided not to go through with his actions.

With a glance around Drizzt confirmed that no one else had heard it, because no one reacted. No one looked around or loosened their blades. They all walked on as if the voice never spoke.

Drizzt was confused. Had he heard something or not?

It must have been his imagination.

* * *

They set up camp in a small pocket off to the side of the tunnel that would help protect their backs. Night shifts were assigned and they each picked an area to sleep, keeping their backs to the wall and a weapon close at hand.

Drizzt, not trusting any of the ones around him to kill him in the night for the necklace (or to take advantage of killing an enemy in general), had summoned Guenhwyvar to help protect him during the night. He lied down, his back against a wall. The panther sprawled herself in front of him, effectively putting him out of sight from the others.

To Drizzt's discomfort, Rilla was approaching the area he was lying down. When she got too close, the panther sensed his discomfort and growled at the priestess. The female was not too happy at being threatened away from her target, but when she tried to get Drizzt to dismiss the panther, he pretended to be asleep.

The female turned away angry. With plans to ambush him in the morning, Drizzt did not doubt.

Peaking an eye open to make sure Rilla wasn't watching, he raised a hand and patted Guen's shoulder that was just above his head. The panther gave a low purr in response, but did not turn to nuzzle him, else she would expose the fact he was conscious.

Drizzt closed his blue eyes again and nodded off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that his companion would keep him safe.

_Dream_

_He was running. Why was he running?_

_He heard a crash from behind and glanced back. The biggest spider he had ever seen was chasing him through the tunnels of the Underdark, its head barely missing the top. _

_Oh, yeah... Keep running!_

_He felt blood running down his back as he dashed forward. He had already been bitten by the creature and the fangs on it left a bite mark in his back, the two holes, one on each shoulder blade, were bleeding profusely. He could feel a numbness spreading from them that went down his back. _

_The skittering behind him was loud and closing in on him. He had to get away._

_He needed to get out of the Underdark. He didn't know how or why, but if he could just get to the surface, he would be safe._

_His steps were slow and felt like they were made of lead. He had no weapon on him. Furor? No that was still in the hands of that other drow. _

_Drizzt needed to get to him. He would be safe from this giant arachnid if he could just ignore the pain and numbness long enough to get to his red-eyed companion. He needed to be faster, but the more he tried, the slower he seemed to get._

_The clicking felt like a breath landing on his skin. _

_Drizzt panicked, his eyes searching for any means to escape. As he turned a corner, he spotted it._

_There just ahead was a small hole, big enough for him to crawl through. However he wouldn't have time to crawl. With desperation, the drow dove forward, right through the small opening. Miraculously he made it clean through without snagging on anything. Doing so would have delayed him too much._

_He landed on his stomach, but quickly scrambled up and away from the entrance. A loud crash could be heard from the other side. The spider, not having enough time to stop its charge, ran right into the wall._

_Panting he looked behind him, a long leg was poking through and feeling around for him. A moment of safety fell upon Drizzt when the leg pulled back, but then he saw a huge red eye peaking through the hole and looking straight at him._

"_There you are." A whispery voice said._

_The drow tensed up, he looked around for the voice, but when nothing made itself known, he looked back at the eye, "Why don't you come closer? You belong to me. Running will only delay the inevitable. Don't fight it, just come here, come to your mate."_

_Drizzt only glared at the eye and made to reply that he would never get close to such a monster, but stopped._

_His leg lifted up and he took a step. The drow stared down at his feet in growing horror as he realized that he was walking closer to the spider. He tried to back up, but ended up taking another step forward. He wasn't controlling his legs anymore. His hands grasped around him desperately, scrabbling for the wall, for a stalagmite_(1)_, _anything_ that would stop him._

"_Yes my love. Come, join with me. We will be together forever, if you only come closer." That whispery voice made shivers go down Drizzt's spine._

_The spider receded a little to allow room for a leg to come through (and still being able to see), reaching for Drizzt's form. Drizzt tried to get away, but, not being able to stop himself and being one more step away from that leg, he could only cry out, "Help!"_

_As soon as the word left his mouth, he felt a hand grasp his arm and pull him back, just before the leg snagged his clothing._

_Drizzt almost cried from relief. He didn't know what or who that spider was, but he knew that he did not want to be with it. He looked back to his rescuer and saw the red-eyed drow. Before the young dark elf could thank him or express anything, the drow shoved Drizzt behind his body._

_The spider seemed to grow confused at the sight of Drizzt's rescuer, "Who are you? Why do you stop what will be? Do you wish for a short painful life that much?" The whispery voice grew thick with anger and indignation as it spoke._

_The drow did not speak, his only actions were to pull out Furor and keep Drizzt behind him. The two drow started to back away._

_The spider grew livid at the sight of Drizzt going farther and farther away, "Stop! You _will_ bring him back or else you will know my wrath! I will get him no matter what!" It's eye focused on Drizzt's frightened face, "Isn't that right my love? You _want _to be with me. You _need_ to be with me. Come closer. Come into my arms and you will know happiness that has no end."_

_Drizzt couldn't help but listen, that voice sending shivers up and down his spine, but this time for a different reason. He could feel the promise in those words, could feel the truth and was about to step around his guardian, before being halted by a black hand._

"_Stop."_

_The want of returning washed away as soon as Drizzt heard the same voice he had heard back in the cave when he was traveling with his kin. He stared at the drow, "It was you?"_

_No longer having Drizzt's attention, the spider shrieked. Both drow clenched their ears from the closeness of such volume. Their faces in a grimace._

_The spider started to ram itself into the wall, trying to make the hole bigger. Drizzt's rescuer grabbed his hand and started to run down the path away from the livid arachnid. Drizzt, having ran for a while already, could barely keep up, the heaviness that was in his legs before seemed to multiply. He started to stumble as he ran, the numbness from the bite was spreading._

"_Wait! Wait, I can't run anymore!" The other didn't listen and proceeded to pull him along. Drizzt knew that if this continued he would fall. _

_Once he fell, he wouldn't be able to get back up._

_Drizzt yanked at his hand, but the other's grip was that of iron. Drizzt kept pulling though. The drow must have had enough, for he stopped completely, Drizzt running into him as a result. The young drow panted, the shrieking of the spider was still loud and very close. Drizzt shuddered. He looked up only to be met with angry red eyes. The grip on his hand seemed to tighten even more, making the drow wince unexpectedly._

"_If you do not want to go back to her, if you do not want to belong to her, you will run. You must run. I will not be her slave, nor will I allow you to be, so get your feet _moving_!" _

_Drizzt stared opened mouth but was soon being pulled along again. The pounding against the wall was making stalactites fall all around them, causing the drow to have to maneuver around and waste even more time and energy in getting away._

_Drizzt panted, the numbness kept spreading, he couldn't feel his legs or his feet, he tripped._

_The drow holding his hand stopped and looked at him, cursing when he saw the two holes in Drizzt's back. The spider had already numbed her prey. With no other choice, the drow lifted Drizzt onto his back, his limp arms dangled over the shoulders. The drow got back up and ran in a crouch so as to prevent Drizzt from falling off._

_The crumbling of rock could be heard followed by a shriek of triumph. Drizzt was just barely conscious, but he knew the spider was after them again. He clasped onto the shoulders of his carrier and held on as tightly as his body would let him, which wasn't very much, but it allowed the other to run with a straightened back, picking up speed as he went. _

_They turned a corner and could see light. Drizzt squinted, it was too far to tell, but that did not look like the light from the glowing moss in the Underdark. _

_That was sunlight._

_He cried in happiness, but his joy was killed instantly as soon as he heard a crash behind him. The spider was closing in on them and had just rounded the corner, running into the wall in her haste._

_Drizzt's blue eyes widened, "Hurry!"_

_His carrier, also sensing the danger, put on a burst of speed that seemed as if it would carry them away from the spider, but they hit a snag. The drow had to stop for fear of landing in a pit that breached from one side of the tunnel to the other. _

_The space between them and the other side was too big to jump and it was far too deep to safely jump down in._

_Drizzt stared, why wasn't he levitating to the other side, "Hurry up and levitate!"_

_The drow grimaced, "I can't!"_

_Drizzt looked back, the spider was at least 10 meters away, they needed to hurry, "You can't, I can. Hang on to me."_

_Drizzt, from his position on the other's back, wrapped his hands more securely around the drow._

_Drizzt focused his energy and drifted a foot in the air. He gasped at how much effort it took, but he had plenty of motivation. He forced them both over the pit and tried to get to the other side as fast as he could. They were a foot from the other side when something went wrong. The lack of feeling spread almost throughout his body. He was losing consciousness. _

_Drizzt was suddenly dipping downwards with a jerk, they were falling, but they hadn't gotten close enough for the drow to grab onto the ledge. _

_But, the sudden stop caused Drizzt to slip from his back. With a silent cry he fell reaching for the drow. Red eyes glanced back curious from the lack of weight, only to widen at seeing him fall._

_Drizzt's companion reached out but it was too late, Drizzt was too far down. As he fell he could see the spider closing in on the other drow. He pointed yelling._

_He was too far away to see what happened by then._

_End Dream_

Drizzt jolted awake, sitting up with a jerk, 'What kind of dream was _that_!'

The drow panted quietly, glancing around at his fellow travelers, no one stirred from his sudden wake up call. Good he hadn't shouted. After years of being forced awake as a child he learned to wake up from such dreams quietly. But, by the nine hells, he had never had such a dream since he was 16.

'A talking spider, I hear the drow's voice for the first time, I don't ask him for his name (too much excitement going on), and I don't know if he is all right or not. That was one crazy dream."

The drow gingerly lowered himself back down to the ground, he was no longer in the mood for sleep – not after a nightmare like that – but, he also didn't want to have anyone approach him, so he lay there in the darkness that was the Underdark, wondering why that dream was so vivid, and what it could mean for his dream companion.

He was lying on his side and his back was no longer pressed to the wall, so he never felt the tender scar that now resided on his shoulder blades. The scar of a spider bite, with a mouth so big the fangs were a foot and a half apart.

**Lolth**

A smile grew on Lolth's face as she returned to her body, "I've marked you Libran. You can't hide anymore."

A/N:

1: for those of you who don't remember a stala_gmite_ rises from the floor, a stala_ctite_ is on the ceiling. I had to look it up and figured some others might have to as well. So to save you some trouble I just put the info here.

… I really got into that dream scene, I mean, look how _long _it is.

Anyway, please give Review some attention? I need to take L.R. to the vet to get fixed. If anyone is willing to baby-sit I will love you forever.


	9. Chapter 8

Happy to see some reviews: new and old alike. Thank you for not giving up on me, even though it has bee over a month since I last updated! Here is the chapter. I apologize for it's short length considering how long it took me to post this up, but I have left my prewritten chapters and am now in the area of write and then post. So, yes the other chapters were already written before I updated this story. This one is straight from my instant imagination, shocking I know ;). Anyway enough from me here is the next update:

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Drizzt Do'Urden or anything related to him.

Chapter 8

**Drizzt**

Drizzt woke up in the early morn along with his fellow drow. His back was sore, but he couldn't discern why. He put it from his mind as he got up. It was time to continue their journey back, and he wasn't about to show the new weakness to his fellow drow. He would investigate it when he was secured behind his locked bedroom door. Away from the prying eyes at school and home.

Home... Drizzt mentally scowled. Menzoberranzan was no longer home to Drizzt.

The things that had happened just the other night, opened Drizzt's blue eyes wide. He didn't think he could stay there anymore, the dark elf knew he needed to leave. However, he wouldn't go alone. Drizzt's hand touched the pouch where Guenwhyvar's statue lay. He would need to bring Guen along.

Her "master" was not worthy of owning the means of her entering this realm. Yorus misused her – often. She was being made into a tool of murder, but Drizzt knew that was not her purpose. She was a hunter like him, her eyes gleamed with her spirit. Guen should be free to seek out her prey, to naturally give chase and, if it be her will, to kill what she catches. To be sent out in cold blooded killing, it was murdering the fire in her eyes and insulted what the panther was.

Drizzt could not bare to see that happen. He was making plans to get her away from Yorus, but nothing was coming to his mind. He wasn't sure how he could get away without pursuit following right after.

He grimaced as he traveled. He might have to leave as soon as he got back to the city. He would pack up and go before he met with Yorus. His teacher wouldn't know until it was too late. Drizzt had been ordered to return the item to Yorus at his next lesson.

A reward of sorts from his master, if they returned back successfully.

Removing his hand from the pouch, Drizzt's eyes started to scan his surroundings along with the others. Creatures could attack at any time.

**Yorus**

Yorus smiled as the time for Drizzt to return drew closer. Having noticed Drizzt's growing fascination with his artifact, he had decided on a course of action that would not fail him. Nor would he be blamed for it.

Guenwhyvar had been given to Drizzt with one order in mind. When they returned to Menzoberranzan and she was summoned, the cat would kill the summoner.

Drizzt would of course defend himself, and he would die with his weapons in hand. Everyone that saw Drizzt with the cat knew that he liked to mock fight with it. They would just assume the cat had gone too far and that the foolish drow had bitten off more than he could chew.

Yorus smirked with satisfaction at his plan.

It was a creature of magic, it would obey this command whether or not Yorus had the artifact. An order was an order, no matter who its current master was.

Yorus had nothing to worry about.

A/N:

This is more of a filler than an actual chapter really. Again, I apologize to you for taking so long, but life has been hectic with my finals. I am afraid to admit it but the flair of writing these stories has been fading lately.

Don't panic! That does not mean I am going to abandon these stories... it just means that I have been taking a break and I will be starting to write again very soon.

Also, L.R. isn't happy with me right now after that trip to the vet, but he'll let you guys approach him. Please give him some love for me? He's a smart cat, but he's still a social creature. He needs some attention. I would greatly appreciate it. I'd do it myself, but I don't have the time to sit and wait for the cat to approach me on his own, because I need to go pick up Review from daycare now that I'm back. Thank you again *turns and leaves*


	10. Chapter 9

*sighs in contentment* There's nothing like a rereading of the Drizzt series to help stimulate my muse. Man, I never realized until I read the second book again, just how _high_ I put Drizzt on a pedestal... kind of unrealistic of me to do so, but I can't help it! I just see him as being so perfect, even though he isn't. This might affect my writing in the future.

Hello everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Years. I know I did!

Here is the next chapter, thank you all for waiting so patiently. I am happy to see some new faces in the reviews, that always cheers me up no matter what kind of day I'm having.

Review responses:

**Names Have Power**: I can't answer you, for that would be telling.

**Kitsune Lover**: Thank you for the brain matter. I did well on my finals :)

Disclaimer:

I do not in any way, shape, or form own Drizzt Do'Urden or anything else of Salvatore's.

Chapter 9

**Drizzt**

Drizzt stared into space as he felt along his shoulder-blade. Just a few inches from his side, was a circle of scar tissue. A scar that was roughly 1.5 inches in diameter. A similar one was mirrored on his right shoulder. Findings that he discovered as soon as he was behind a locked door.

* * *

The patrol group that went up to the surface had returned roughly 7 days since the slaughtering of the surface elves. There were a few battles with the undercreatures that dwelt in the area of their travels. Nothing that was truly lethal for a group of drow (which was unusually lucky, for there were at least 13 races, who's territory covered their path) for they all got back without too much injury.

As soon as they returned, Drizzt and Dinin had been allowed to return to their House. Drizzt immediately went to his room, claiming a need of rest at their arrival.

* * *

Drizzt touched the scar, his mind full of the dream and the implications of the scar following him into real life. He knew that the dreams weren't normal, but that had just been a suspicion, this confirmed it. Even more pressing than the dreams, however; was the feeling that Drizzt had gotten ever since he got back to Menzoberranzan. He was fighting it even now, a great urge to flee. To run from this place and never look back.

Drizzt would do so even now, except for the few things that were holding him back. He had no clue how he would survive out there in the Underdark, would he have to deal with pursuit, from his house alone or others. His teacher definitely wouldn't just let him go with such a valuable treasure as Guenhwyvar. These reasons plagued him, but they weren't his main concern.

The Weapons Master, the only drow he thought of as a 'friend.' Drizzt would be leaving him behind and that did not sit well with him. Zak has been his teacher for years. They grew a bond with each other and Drizzt did not want to lose that.

Even this—though, it was strong—wasn't the most pressing; Drizzt was nervous. Drizzt may be over 30 years old (1), but to an elf (be it drow or surface) he was still a child. He might be able to survive, his skills were sufficient enough for that, but he wasn't an animal. Drizzt will be leaving the comforts of the familiar and go into a life of isolation. He will eventually want companionship—need it even. If Zaknefain did come with him, that problem would be solved, but if he did not...

The drow gnawed at his lip as he thought. Could he convince Zaknefain to leave all of this and come with him to where they will always be on edge? Most of the creatures that lived there were carnivores and for those who were of sentient thinking, were mostly enemies of the drow race.

'Who could blame them,' Drizzt thought 'All the ones we meet either become slaves or get tortured to death.'

The Underdark was no place for the unaware. Your first mistake could very well be your last in such an environment.

Drizzt kept feeling his new scars. He didn't like his options, but that feeling just wasn't going away. He would have to talk to Zaknefain soon, if not now.

Drizzt looked around his room for things he would need when he left. There wasn't much for him to take, just his weapons, Guen, the necklace, and the clothes on his back. Everything else was the materials he gathered from his secret travels to the Underdark during Melee Magthere. Not of much use when there wasn't anyone to trade them with.

Other than those objects, his room was bare. Not surprising for a male drow. Unlike females who get lavished with gifts in the hopes of favor from lovers/allies. The only sensual reaction a male could expect from a female is the lust that will only last for as long as he pleases her.

Drizzt was lucky on being able to avoid such attentions so far, not as if the females haven't tried. The declaration of an unknown mate warded them off, but that will not last for long. Thankfully Drizzt wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

Drizzt sighed, before he quit stalling and focused on the task at hand.

Grabbing his belt that held his faithful scimitars, Drizzt got ready to see the Weapons Master. Once he confirmed what will happen there, he would deal with Guen's current master. If he didn't, he could most assuredly expect pursuit. Drizzt's earlier thoughts of just taking her with him were naïve on his part. The statuette was a rare and valuable artifact, even a warrior like him could tell that. Any drow worth his ebony skin would be after it as soon as its disappearance was discovered.

That was a loose end he must tie. He hadn't summoned Guenhwyvar since his arrival into the city, he wondered if the panther would approve of him being her new... 'What? Not master, _never_ master.' Drizzt thought, 'Possessor? No, that's even worse. Master made her out to be a slave, but possessor made her into an _object_.'

He held her statuette in his hands, the blackness of the material nearly as dark as his own skin. 'Guardian... no. She is plenty capable of protecting herself.'

But what then, would be an appropriate title for their situation? She was his companion, his friend. His lifeline even, in this dark world he was finding himself to be suffocated in. She held him above the darkness that lurked here... that's it! She was his _holder_. So he would be her holder, the one who carried her figurine in the direction she wanted, figuratively speaking.

The drow smiled down at the artifact, if she approved, then as the holder, he needed to get proper rights (that on its own would be tricky. No matter how much that drow might deserve it, Drizzt would not stoop to their level and kill him), but first things first.

Drizzt placed the figurine back into its pouch and proceeded out of his room.

He avoided his problem long enough it was time to face it and see what the outcome would be.

A/N:

1: I, umm, forgot where I was age-wise with Drizzt at this point so I'm sticking with 30ish years, if I'm off or I mentioned he is currently at an older age in a previous chapter, please let me know.

So, tell me what you think. Good? Bad? My usual? Please let me know, and don't forget to give L.R. a little scratch when you do *Cat starts to purr at the word scratch* Be warned, he is affectionate.


	11. Chapter 10

All right... I hate to admit it, but I've been pouting. I finished R.A. Salvatore's latest book... for those of you who haven't read it yet, I will not mention it, but for those of you who have, you might understand why I'm pouting.

So because of that my muse had been completely beat up, on the verge of death, put in the hospital for a long recovery, and hides behind me from this point on and doesn't want to leave my side while ignoring his job... stupid muse.

So, sorry for the delay, but this chapter was a pain to get down.

Reviews:

Thank you to those who reviewed this chapter before my next update:

**Names Have Power**: Can't make any promises... Creative Torture Machine?

**Elise**

**hazumu77**

**Guest**

**ithros falasson**

**Tamuril2**

Disclaimer:

I do not claim to own Drizzt Do'Urden or anything else related to him in any way, shape, or form. That all belongs to R.A. Salvatore.

Chapter 10

**Zaknafein**

Zaknafein stared at the doors, where a servant had just been prier, informing him of Drizzt's wish to see him. The Weapons Master thought back to when Malice's sons first came back after the patrol. What Dinin had said about Drizzt troubled Zak to no end.

He still remembered when Drizzt smiled in anticipation for their next sparring lesson, how the child laughed in joy over Zak's jokes. That laughter—that smile—held an innocence that no drow Zak had ever met did. Then it all went down hill when Malice intervened. The murdering of Drizzt's innocence was by her hand when she made Drizzt kill.

Zak wished he could salvage it, but he was only male. A high ranking male, but a male nonetheless. He couldn't disobey her plans for the second boy. Now, however; Zak regretted not fighting more to keep Drizzt under his care and now with what Dinin bragged about earlier. How Drizzt killed elven children and even attacked a fellow drow for stealing a kill...

His pupil had been such a carefree child when he saw him last, when did Drizzt turn into a malicious killer just like the others? Zak couldn't- _wouldn't_ let that happen. He would rather kill Drizzt himself then let the young drow become just like their kin.

With this sad, but determined, thought in mind, Zak readied himself for the last spar he would ever have with Drizzt.

**Drizzt**

Drizzt didn't know where he would start in order to convince his old mentor to come with him, but this certainly wasn't how he expected it to play out.

The drow blocked a slice from Zaknafein, silently cursing Dinin a thousand times for being such a gabby goblin. He should have known that Zak would hear of what Drizzt had 'accomplished.'

_Flashback_

_As soon as Drizzt had entered, he noticed the air about Zak was different. It felt like the times just before they would spar. Zak beckoned him to come further into the room before he passed by Drizzt and locked the door._

_Drizzt grew tense at the actions, but didn't draw his blades until he saw Zak come at him with his swords ready. Zaknafein confronted him as they fought, stating what Dinin had said. The older kept increasing his rate of attack so that Drizzt could not respond while Zak kept talking. _

_End Flashback_

Drizzt blocked another blow that was more powerful than he expected, Zaknafein was angry. Drizzt made to dodge another slice, but his back ran right into the wall. Unable to move, Drizzt quickly redirected the blow to the side, then pinned the other sword with his own blade, berating himself on being too distracted to realize he got backed into the corner.

Zak fluidly maneuvered his swords around Drizzt's blocks, moved the scimitar out of the way with his right blade, and pinned Drizzt by the neck with his left. Pushing just hard enough to draw a few drops of blood. Any less and Drizzt would have tried to remove himself from his pin. The blood warned Drizzt that Zaknafein was _very _serious about this. The younger froze instantly, dropping his arms, but stubborn enough not to drop his scimitars (the action caused a slight smile to grow on the older's face despite the situation).

Silence surrounded the pair, Zak staring into Drizzt's eyes, while Drizzt just waited for his old mentor to do something.

The blue of Drizzt's eyes seemed to reveal something, fore the Weapons Master finely lowered his blade before backing up a few steps. They continued to stare at each other. Drizzt just waiting for Zaknafein to do something. Zak's reasons for silence were unknown to Drizzt.

Zaknafein finally spoke, this time in a calm manner compared to his questions and acusations earlier.

"I can not believe you truly murdered children, Drizzt Do'Urden. You're fighting has not changed at all, and it would most certainly do so. I have trained countless students and noticed similar changes after their first kills. Your aura changed the first time you killed, courtesy of your mother, I noticed the difference. This would be your first killing of our cousins. There is no such change I can see. Tell me, if you did not kill the child, who did?"

Drizzt just gaped in silence, not knowing how to respond. If his old mentor really knew he did not kill those elven children, why the calm reaction? Any other drow would have instantly taken him to the matron for further favor and the death of a powerful rival, him.

Drizzt stood there for a bit getting his thoughts in order. The other drow just waited patiently, as if he were aware of what his words did to Drizzt's mental state. From the unexpected hostile behavior to the instant show of mercy afterwords.

The younger slowly began to realize that if Zaknafein had wanted him dead, he would have killed him before. The question was also strange, if Zak didn't feel a change in his aura (the kind that would come from the needless murder of innocence) then why ask at all? Why assume he didn't stop the killing? Drizzt kept gnawing at the thought, until he realized this wasn't an interrogation, but a test. Like the other times Zak had given him. In order to grow his mind as well as his body, Zak would do unexpected things or set up ploys and puzzles for the younger to figure out and strategize.

Drizzt's mentor wanted Drizzt to realize he can trust Zaknafein.

The younger boldly faced his mentors eyes. Zaknafein studied those blue orbs with intensity, before he smiled at what he saw. The look on the older's face dropped however when he heard what Drizzt says, "Please escape this city with me."

A/N:

I wanted to make it longer as an apology of sorts for taking so long, but I've held it back for long enough. I hope it is still up to your expectations and I really do hope I'm keeping them in character. Like I said before my inspiration kind of died with the ending of Salvetore's latest book. I got into reading other stories on here, pretty much avoiding my stories. I might just have to start rereading the books some more and then hopefully my muse will get some life back into him.

Anyway, Drizzt finally got around to asking Zak.

How will the Weapons Master react I wonder?

Please baby-sit Review as I go scream in excitement over the How To Train Your Dragon 2 Teaser. *proceeds to go to youtube where said video is located*


End file.
